


Why Them?

by HarveysHoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident leaves Pepper wondering 'Why Them?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here! Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Pepper mourned. In fact, she doesn't think that she has ever cried so much in her life before. It was just so... unnexpected. She knew that one day _something_ was going to happen to him if he kept it up. Speeding, that is. But never had she thought that it would become _reality._ Why them? she asked herself repeatedly. Why would God take somebody so kind, so smart, so lovable... so ... _young?_

It was an accident. He was announced dead at the scene. Apparently he had no chance anyway - like that even mattered _._ They shouldn't have given up on him. She got the phone call at her office as she was waiting for an important client to come and moan at her for something, hand her papers for Tony to sign for some strange looking and advanced technological object and leave again in a huff.

She raced down in her black Audi R8 with tears already falling down her face and her heart in her stomach. Her knees stung when she dropped to the ground painfully, holding her face in her shaky hands, not daring to look at the motionless body laying on the concrete only metres away, attempting to be resuscitated. Pepper watched in complete horror as they pumped his chest with the defibrillator again and again. His weak body arched at the force of the electricity.

She identified him. With no words, only a never ending nod of the head while she sobbed. His beautiful, bright brown eyes were closed. His hair - painted a dark red with only some patches of his dark brown hair showing. He was pale, she noticed. Not that smooth, tanned skin anymore. The tan he was so lucky to have. (She always wished she could tan that easily.) Now he was pale - ghost pale, it frightened her. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way.

Of course the medics apologised for her loss and that they knew how she felt and that they _understood_. This just pissed her off even more because the thing is, they _don't_ understand they _don't_ know how it feels.

She only cried harder once there were familiar strong arms wrapped around her frame as she kneeled on the ground. The person knelt with her and allowed her to soak their burgandy coloured shirt with her salty tears. They wrapped their black blazer around her shoulders and placed their lips to her temple. Her body wracked through the sobs escaping her mouth. Her eyes hurt, but she couldn't seem stop the tears from falling. She couldn't stop the pain she was feeling.

"Shhh, baby." Tony hushed her and he tightened his hold on her. Pepper gripped on to him for dear life as if he were her life line, no. He was her life line now. She had nothing else to live for except for Tony. He was shaking also, tears beginning to break through. Tony helped her to her feet on wobbly legs and held her there letting the warmth of his strong body calm her down to quiet, muffled hiccups. He rubbed her back soothingly through the blazer she had draped over her.

"H-He's gone, Tony." She whispered against his neck and he stiffened. She felt his muscles go rigid - as rigid as a wall - under her touch. She thought he had stopped breathing for a minute until he exhaled slowly.

"Is it him?" He asked, his throat rough and scratchy. Pepper nodded in reply.

She flinched when he let go of her and strutted over to the medics surrounding the body, barging his way past them. She watched as he clenched his jaw and made fists at his sides. Taking notice of a tear breaking free and rolling down his pale cheek. The medics stopped and looked down.

"Death. Time 4.36 pm." One of them called out to the others and they nodded their heads. Tony broke down and shoved past the rest of the bodies guarding his son. Collapsing to the ground, Tony held the limp body to his chest and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Tony's eyes closed tightly while he sat there on the ground with the body in his hold and cried. Continuous tears falling.

"Please... No..." He pleaded. "Fuck! You can't do this. _NO!_ "

Pepper's heart was in her mouth when she watched them pull a screaming and broken Tony away from the corpse and zip a body bag over the body. The question came to her again.

_Why them?_

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later, faces pale with terror, eyes red with tears. They didn't speak, only held one another tightly. They were each other's rock now. The couple waited for twenty minutes in the waiting area before a doctor came through the large doors.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs Stark." He called - his hair was greying and his eyes were almost a turquoise colour. Tony stood first, allowing Pepper to sit on the chair and rest her eyes. Pepper hoped it was all a dream - she just wanted to have their little boy back. Tony's teary eyes read over the certificate handed by the Doctor before he left the room and retrested through the doors again with another apology.

**Name: Edward.**

**Surname(s) Maria. Stark.**

**Mother: Virginia Potts-Stark.**

**Father: Anthony Edward Stark.**

**Date of birth: 24th of December, 1996.**

**Time of death: 4.36 pm.**

**Date of Death: 24th of December, 2014.**

Why them?

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fore reading! Please leave me a review? Thank you!


End file.
